


pink

by frostbitebakery



Series: Mood Color Panties [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Food Porn, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants desert. So ice cream it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaughter_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Розовый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877407) by [JakeJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



> Originally posted on tumblr as a gift for [Slaughter-Me](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me)

„Please, Steve… _please_ … I need to touch you…“

A smile tugs at the corner of Steve’s mouth. He smoothes a few strands of dark hair behind Bucky’s ear, cupping his cheek.

„You wanted desert first, so get to it.“

Bucky kneels between Steve’s thighs on the bed, forehead resting on Steve’s hip, arousal making it hard to breath. His hands are bound behind his back. A length of rope is tied to the bed behind him, giving him enough room to reach Steve’s stomach with his mouth and nothing more. His cock is straining against the pastel rose panties. There’s a nice little bow in red on the back.

Steve dribbles some more of the salted caramel ice cream on his abs, hissing quietly at the cold sensation.

Immediately Bucky’s lips latch on the frozen treat, licking it up like he’s starving for it. A drop escapes and slides into Steve’s navel, making his muscles jump.

Bucky follows quickly, mouthing at the navel and sucking the drop out again with determination, tongue dipping in and swirling around.

Steve closes his eyes and leans his head back again. One hand is fisted in Bucky’s hair, not directing but holding him in place when Bucky is lapping at a really great spot.

His own cock is fully erect and has been demanding attention for the last half hour or so. It’s getting harder to ignore by the minute.

But the feel of Bucky’s mouth all over his abdomen and hips is addicting in itself.

That mouth was carved from sin, lush lips red and puffy from running them over Steve’s skin like it was a treat Bucky couldn’t get enough of.

When the last drop is licked away, Bucky presses open mouthed kisses against Steve’s hip bones, slowly and stealthily getting closer to Steve’s cock again.

Steve lifts his head, opening his eyes lazily.

Bucky looks up at him through his eyelashes, tiny kitten licks are dotted across the Adonis line in front of him.

„Thank you for the ice cream, Sir. May I suck your cock now, Sir?“

That little brat.

Steve shifts his grip on Bucky’s hair and pulls his head back, baring that long neck Steve could nibble on for hours.

A whimper. Eyes closing in bliss.

Has done exactly that. Until it was blooming like a garden in spring with bruises, reds upon different reds and Steve fell in love with every single one.

„Do you think you deserve that?“

„Y-yes, Sir. Please.“

„Why do you think you deserve such a treat? I could just jerk off on my own. Paint your lovely face white with my come.“

Another whimper.

„Because… because I’m- I’m a good boy.“

„Right answer.“

The moment Steve relaxes his grip, Bucky descends on Steve’s cock like his sanity depends on his.

Steve throws his head back against the pillow, a loud moan surprising even him. The hand still buried in Bucky’s hair cups his head, the other clutches at the headboard, grip tightening until the bed groans with them.

There is no finesse in the way Bucky licks and sucks at him, just a need to devour Steve whole until he gets what he wants.

Steve thrusts up. Deeper into Bucky’s mouth until he hits his throat. A whine vibrates around him, making him thrust faster.

Bucky cries out suddenly and Steve looks up quickly. If he hurt…

He’s choking on Steve’s cock but wanting more, more, _more_. Bucky’s hips grind against the mattress frantically, stutter to a halt when a wet spot appears on the thin fabric, growing larger. Wide eyes fix on Steve’s, craving for Steve’s release clear in them.

The air in Steve’s lungs is punched out of them. The moan that follows is broken and drawn-out. Sweat beads on his chest and Steve can’t stop looking back.

He holds Bucky’s head in place for good now, burying himself in that delicious addiction. He thrusts faster, pace getting uneven until--

Stars explode in his vision, frame Bucky’s beloved face. Steve bows forward, curling over Bucky, whose eyes have closed again, moaning around him desperately. Sucking and drinking everything Steve gives him. Until every last drop passes his tongue.

They both crash on the sheets the moment their bodies are released from orgasm.

Steve’s chest rises and falls rapidly as he gasps for breath. He clumsily pets Bucky’s head and shoulder, hazily rubbing fevered skin.

„Now“, he pants out, „who told you, _you_ could come?“

When he looks at Bucky, large, disbelieving eyes stare back at him.

This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [frostbitebakery](http://www.frostbitebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
